


Well Played

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel isn't the only one who can play pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Played

Gabriel smiled as he scooped up some jellybeans. He had been pleased with his latest prank on the Winchester boys.

Seeing the look of sheer panic and confusion on the boys' faces when they woke up as a menstruating woman… simply priceless. It had only lasted a day, but what a day.

He wrinkled his nose as he noticed the flavor of his treat was… off. Another bean and a new disgusting flavor. He spit the jellybean out and grabbed the apple juice… that he also spit out. 

He looked under the table and saw a feather, a urine collection container, and Bertie Botts containers.

"Well played little brother. Well played."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am implying that Castiel pranked Gabriel.


End file.
